


Power

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Callisto plays with unstable powers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The woman moves quickly with dark eyes and a wooden, blank expression as she brushes fingers down Callisto's bare arm. Jean ghosts over the crook of her elbow, across her wrist. 

"I do have some control, but the other part is stronger." She stops her stroking. "It wants to punish me for him being inside my head."

Callisto breathes in the scent of wet forest and thick power as her fingers crawl upward, tracing her tattoo. Weak shields her voice taunts, low and throaty.

"I have control." She murmurs.

Jean curls her fingers on her cheek as the blankness flashes into something ugly and sinister. It dissolves as quickly as it comes though as Callisto covers her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I must have written this after my laptop broke - I certainly liked it a lot more then, lol.


End file.
